


My Fellow Pearl

by BlueCubes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Kissing, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, Series Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl have talked to each other in secret for a long time. When they are left alone for a while, they get the freedom to do whatever they want.





	My Fellow Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing I have not seen the newer episodes of Steven Universe. If there is anything that is inconsistent with canon, please tell me!

    Blue Pearl lived a life of peace and order. Many gems thought of her as not much more than someone, or something, to entertain her Diamond. In a way, they weren't wrong. The youthful Pearl spent her days singing, dancing, and standing beside Blue Diamond as if she were a decoration. She didn't really get to show an identity of her own.        

    Everything, from her quiet demeanor to her dainty looks, were taken from her master. She didn't mind that much, the life of a Pearl was normal to her. She didn't feel insulted when others wouldn't speak to her, she never got upset when she was given orders, she simply existed as an extension of her Diamond. A pretty little girl that lives to serve others.

    Yellow Pearl led a different life. While she did many of the things that the other Pearl did, she took pride in it. She saw every order given to her as a means to please her Diamond, and make her proud of her. She knew her role, and tried her best at playing it. She had a smug attitude about it all, seeing herself as one of the best Pearls out there.

    One thing the Pearls shared in common, besides their roles, was that they both were, for the most part, alone. This may seem strange to an outsider, because they are always with their Diamonds and are constantly around many higher up Gems. Despite always being around others, no one spoke to them. When there were exciting events going on, they stood on the sidelines watching. While other Gems conversed and enjoyed themselves, they were standing alone. Yellow Pearl didn't mind, and quietly hoped that Gems would notice her good behavior. Blue Pearl, however, felt shy. Though she didn't show it on the outside, she secretly wished that she could just spend time with one person. Blue Diamond usually spends time speaking with others, and doesn't always make room for Blue Pearl. She doesn't do this on purpose, as she loves her Pearl. But as a Diamond, she is oftentimes busy. When the two do spend time alone together, even when they are completely silent, Blue Pearl finds a peaceful joy in it.

    She liked to look to Yellow Pearl for company, too. When their Diamonds were talking amongst themselves, not paying attention, they would whisper to each other. The conversations were never too deep, they mostly talked about current events, gave each other their opinions on certain things, and told each other amusing little stories about their personal lives. Because of these small interactions, the Pearls got to know each other in a way that no other Gem did, not even the Diamonds. The only thing that prevented them from being closer was that they were never left alone. There was always a Diamond, or another higher-up, supervising them. It was a strange thing, always being alone, but never being left alone.

    This changed when Blue Diamond came back to Pink Diamond's room. She sulked on her knees and silently mourned for her shattered sister. Blue Pearl kneeled beside her, with the gargantuan woman petting the smaller one. She felt so tiny. Though in reality, she was one of the taller Gems, every Gem was dwarved by the Diamonds. The Diamond didn't say a word, so her Pearl didn't either. All that was heard was cool air circulating around the room. Blue Pearl felt bad for her master, but the closeness she felt to her in the moment was comforting. She leaned against her soft, silky dress, and gently breathed in the distinctive smell of roses.

    The silence persisted for what seemed to be an hour. It wasn't until Blue Pearl looked up at her Diamond that she knew she was crying. She became nervous, and wasn't sure what to do, so she stayed where she was without saying a word. Suddenly, Yellow Diamond entered. The sound of the door opening made the Pearl jump a little. Blue Diamond wasn't aware of Yellow's presence until she spoke.

"Why can't you just let her go, Blue?" Yellow said.

    Blue Diamond turned toward her to see who it was, and immediately looked away. "She was our sister. I can't just let her death go. Why don't you understand that?" she said in a weepy voice.  
"I know that you miss her, and I do too. But thathappened thousands of years ago, Blue! We have other matters to take care of, we can't let the past get to you like this!"

Blue Diamond paused for a moment. She knew what Yellow was saying was true. Pink Diamond _was_ shattered thousands of years ago, and the rest of Homeworld has moved on. But Blue couldn't stop mourning.

    Blue Pearl didn't move, but she could feel the tensity in the atmosphere. The calm time she spent with her Diamond was over.  
"Come with me. Leave the Pearls here." Blue Diamond finally said, standing up and facing Yellow. The Diamonds exited, and the Pearls were alone.

    Alone. That word stayed in Blue Pearl's mind as she got up and looked at the yellow girl near the door. Yellow Pearl stepped up to the middle of the large room, where Blue was.

"Hello." she said

"Hi." Blue replied

    The two weren't used to being alone. It was a strange feeling, like they could do whatever they wanted. They felt freedom that they have never felt before.

"So uh... how are you?" Blue Pearl asked

"Good, and as for you?"

"I'm fine"

They talked as if they had just met each other.

    Yellow tried to make the situation less uncomfortable "So we're alone now. Isn't it weird having the Diamonds gone?"

    Blue Pearl cracked a nervous smile "Yeah..." she laughed a little. "I guess".  
The two looked at each other. It was like they had switched bodies with other, more powerful Gems. It was a strange and exciting feeling for both of them.

"Being alone feels nice" Blue said.

"Agreed."

"So... what do you want to talk about, now that there's no one monitoring us?"

"Let's talk about each other."

"Um... okay."

    The two sat on the cold crystalline floor and talked. It was an invigorating, new experience for both of them. No protocal, no worry about being caught, just talking. They realized just how much they enjoyed each other's company. Yellow took her arm and wrapped it around Blue, bringing her in close. Blue smiled and touched Yellow's canary-colored hair. They became quiet, just holding each other and cuddling in the middle of Pink Diamond's room.

    "I wish there were more times like this." Blue said while they looked up at the cieling. They could see thousands of bright, far-off stars and planets.

"Me too".

    Yellow looked over to Blue and brought her hand to her cheek. She stroked the smooth skin of it before sitting herself up and leading Blue with her. Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue's thin body and asked her a question.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course." Blue said.

    Yellow's lips pressed up against Blue's. It was an unfamiliar, warm sensation. Blue put her arms around the other and rubbed her back. Yellow put one hand on the back of Blue's head and pressed in closer. They both wished the moment would never end.

    Their lips finally separated when they smiled at each other blushing. They stayed their holding each other for a while, until they heard someone walking up. They quickly stood up and got into position before the Diamonds came into the room.

"Come, Pearls." the Diamonds said in unison

"Yes, my Diamond" the Pearls said, saluting their owners.

    They were upset to be separated once more, but they couldn't express that at the time. As the two were leaving each other, Yellow Diamond's Pearl whispered.

"See you again".

"You too".


End file.
